Age of Darkness
=October, 1917= "It has been three years since the unfettered designs of national rivalry and a series of seemingly unrelated events have reached a bloody peak, resulting in the greatest war the world has ever seen: Germany, Austria, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria are fighting an indecisive campaign against an increasingly ragged and desperate alliance of Western powers, held together only by shared losses, the misery of trench warfare and fatal blunders committed on both sides.ms:Main Page "Eastwards beyond the Carpathians, however, age-old Russia is in the grip of a socialist revolution determined to remake humanity in its own image with no heed to the cost, while dangerous undercurrents are stirring in the Pacific, where the British, Japanese, Americans and French are all set for an imperial clash of ambitions. Little do soldiers, civilians and politicians everywhere realise that coming events throughout Europe and Asia, terrible as they seem, are but a foretaste of an impending 'age of darkness — one from which their world may not escape unscathed."'' '' '' Up and coming features for Age of Darkness *'''Oil is now a vital resource. The first few tiers of library research require oil instead of higher amounts of food (although Civics still requires food), as will mechanised units such as capital ships and heavy tanks. *'Information Warfare' is now a vital part of your game - different units have different LOS - for instance medium and heavy tanks can shoot farther than most units, but require infantry and/or light vehicles/tanks to show them the way. *'Politics and dissent' now feature greatly as an important factor. There are 3 types of governments for Age of Darkness, with 3 "inimical" combinations, such as mixing Fascist-style govts with Marxian politics. Having a higher score helps prevent dissent from occurring. *'More realistic logistics.' Technologically superior units now have a higher population cost to them. For example, maintenance of a nuclear missile will take up a substantially larger population slot as opposed to simple infantry and cavalry, making for a greater challenge - should you bum rush your opponent with riflemen, machine guns and cavalry, or make the great technological leap forward to access fighters, heavy tanks and submarines? *'Realism in battles.' Although tanks are extremely powerful, they can be easily ambushed and destroyed if you use your units right - they have poor visibility, and medium and heavy tanks have a minimum range, meaning that combined arms are now a must. Air units tend to be fast, hard-hitting machines, but will have lowered armour. *'Major and minor powers, and minor nations.' With 24 factions to choose from, headed by the archetypical Allied and Axis powers, you are now also able to chart the course of events or even influence them as smaller but no less significant factions, such as Iran or Finland. *'Four compelling campaigns, '''centred around the two world wars of the 20th century. The Domination Campaign allows you to play as either the Allies (America, Britain, or the USSR) and the Axis (Germany, Italy, Japan) or even attempt influencing the course of history as Argentina, Iraq or the Third French Republic. Three other campaigns chart China's quest for unity, and two WW2 scenarios: the Greek theatre and the fall of Japan. Factions FAQs 1. '''Unit icons aren't showing up. Why is this so?' Answer: This could be because the directory .Thrones and Patriots/mods/Age of Darkness/art/icons is impaired or the files in it are. Ensure that this file hierarchy exists on your computer if you are using the Gold edition of Rise of Nations. 2, Help! there is a bug in the game. What should I do? Answer: Tell us about it! include the following details: *What map did the bug appear on? did it have snow, or desert? *How many factions were active, and what where they? *What were you last doing when the bug appeared? *What kind of bug was it? please mention what the error message from RoN was - or better still, send us a screenshot either here, or on Moddb! Remember .... If you have a bug, report it in! you can either post it to Age of Darkness' Moddb page, or mention it to us here at user talk:beelim. Don't stay silent! 3. Will there ever be a Steam version for this mod? Of course! however, we believe that Age of Darkness is too new and still too untested. We are most likely to release Age of Darkness to Steam once it is complete. However, it's suspected that the following is required: *First, locate the folder "Rise of Nations" under Steam. *Unzip the contents of the zip archive file into a folder. *Move the contents of the "Thrones and Patriots" folder into the "Rise of Nations" folder under Steam. News: Progress log Expansion packs: Age of Darkness is being released in the form of periodic "x-packs" which feature new units and mechanics as they are coded in. Version history Current issues in progress are: Age of Darkness 1.0 - covers the British, French, and German factions of WW1 - simple units, consisting of rifle infantry, cavalry and artillery as well as the conflict's signature armoured units added. Buildings to be introduced are the armour plant and the arsenal, and the very first wonder, the SIGINT centre 1. We are currently developing some tank units for Germany to round out Age of Darkness 1.0, but it might be some time before it can be released. *AXP2: White Terror - covers Finland, Nazi Germany and Russia. Spain and Portugal introduced 2-4 *AXP3: Apres Moi ... - German and British air units added, this covers most "mainstream" units. *AXP4: Blitzkrieg! - Germany and several other Western factions, this should include France, the Oslo Group and the Netherlands, as well as further armoured and aerial units of this conflict 2-3 *AXP5: Northern Expeditions - China and Japan added. Technologies should be complete by now, with China being able to import weapons but thus far this cannot be confirmed. *AXP6: Days of Infamy - Japan, USA expanded, consisting mostly of infantry and armour. In light of AXP v0 this will most likely mean more tanks for the USA, and plenty of infantry - possibly machine guns too. *AXP7: Powder Kegs - Introduce Turks, Iranians and Iraqis. *AXP8: Pax Versalica - Complete any and all WW1 units for all existing factions. This will most likely mean that the Middle Eastern units for the Indian, Iraqi, Turkish and Iranian factions will be worked upon. *AXP9: When Cobras Smoke - Brazil is added to the game. American armour added. *AXP10: Black Dragons - Japan and China introduced. Japanese armour added. *AXP11: Alamein - Italian armour added to the game. German and British armour further added. *AXP12: Triumvirs - effects of politics expanded. Some wonders. Argentina, USA and Spain added and expanded. *AXP13: Red Christmas - Soviet units expanded, and Germany is further expanded. Another wonder. Perhaps we need to introduce a wonder one step at a time. *AXP14: Marte - Italian army, pre-1943. Greece enters the game. Possibly either Bulgaria or Romania make an appearance. *AXP15: Battle of the Atlantic - naval forces are revamped in full. Introduce the E-boat and Argentina *AXP16: Overlord - further expansion of USA and Britain. British faction should be fully skinned and ready. *AXP17: Rise of Quisling - expand Oslo Group, Romania, Bulgaria, Austria and Argentina. Introduce the Nahuel. *AXP18: ... Le Deluge - rebalance and finish off any other loose ends. *AXP19: Atomic Age - introduce the Domination CtW. Age of Darkness is finished. Category:Mods